A Titan High Expierience
by SpencerGilly
Summary: This story is by the authors Starfire07076&BGuate224- We follow our favorite Titans as they have the high school experience of a life! Love, Drama, and of course humor! See as they make new friends and foes. Rob/Star BB/OC Rae/Malchoir Red-X/OC Cy/Bee
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Neither Starfire07076 or BGuate224 own the Teen Titans, we know this sucks, but think of the bright side. You could have been bitten by an angry elf that kicked you in the shins and ran away with no apology. This, in all honesty, is less physically painful than that would be.

* * *

**This is a story by Starfire07076 and BGuate224... about the Teen Titan's High school life! More chapters are coming, there is romance, drama, OC's and a lot of fun and humor!**

**BGuate: So, how do you feel about our story?**

**Star07076: Yeah, tell us your feelings! **

**BB: Dude! The only reason I go through the physical labor of being a super hero is so I don't have to go through the torture of High School! And who are those two girls A...**

**BGuate: Beastboy! Shut up! You'll give away the story!**

**Star07076: Geez... sometimes you are such an airhead!**

**BB: Sorry! Sorry! You don't have to hurt my feelings!**

**BGuate: Oh... she is sorry Beastboy.**

**Star07076: Yeah. nothing personal, I have mild temper issues.... well, mostly mild.

* * *

**

"Dude! I'm so bored!" yelled Garfield Logan. He ran a hand through hid blond hair that was died mostly green. He rolled his emerald eyes and tapped his foot.

"Man, you are always bored, you need a girlfriend, and it wouldn't hurt to grow a few inches," replied Victor Stone, who was tall, with dark skin and dark gray eyes. Unlike Garfield, his black hair was cut so short that he couldn't run a hand through it if he wanted to.

"Haha... funny, but we all can't be as lucky as Richie-Poo" Gar and Vic snickered, and Richard Grayson shook his head, spiky black locks going back and forth. His handsome face blushed furiously.

"Shut up! Do not bring anything up that is even related to Kitten. She is not my girlfriend" Victor was still smirking as he responded.

"Maybe not Kitten... but Kory..." he was promptly cut off by a pretty voice.

"Hello Friends!" yelled a pretty girl with long ruby red hair, and big, beautiful jade eyes. She had smooth tan skin, and was tall and slender, and wore blue jeans, and I tight purple t-shirt, that spelled princess is pink rhinestones. Her best friend, Rachael Roth, who was average height, and had smooth pale skin, accompanied her. She wore black jeans, and a dark blue hoodie. She had big violet eyes, and she wore a slight amount of black lipstick. Her hair was black, with bits of violet in it, and was very short, not even reaching her shoulders.

"Speaking of which, here comes your lady now" mumbled Vic, and Richard blushed as Kory and Rachael sauntered over and stood next to them.

"Hey Kory" said Richard, looking at the tall, pretty redhead girl. She smiled.

"Hello Richard" Raven, Gar, and Vic smiled. The only people who didn't know they liked each other, were... well, each other.

"How was your weekend girls?" asked Gar, smiling his goofy half smile.

"Good. Kory dragged me to the mall again" said Rachael in bored monotone.

"Again?" exclaimed Vic. "what do you guys do there?" Kory smiled a warm smile.

"It's a secret." she joked. Then they all began to laugh. They had been friends since kindergarten, when Vic and Richard had been next-door neighbors, and best friends. On their first day of kindergarten, they had saved a tiny blond boy, Gar, from some bullies. And since his getting beat up was a frequent occurrence, when Richard and Vic had not been there to save him, a strong red-head girl who was considerably stronger than she looked had saved his toddler butt. Gar then introduced Kory to Dick and Vic, and Kory introduced them to her friend Rachael who lived down the block. The rest is history.

"So how are you on this wonderful day friends?" asked the ever-cheery Kory. Richard smiled.

"We are good, but I have a different homeroom than Vic and Gar"

"Yeah, it's too bad. And speaking of homeroom, it is time to make our way to that torture chamber right this minute. Wait! Let me pray! God, please let us survive the horrors of Miss Myrtle on a Monday morning!" Raven rolled her eyes and walked away, dragging Kory with her.

"How is it you always manage to annoy her?" asked Vic, looking at his short, green haired friend.

"Just a gift" he said happily.

TTTTTT

Gar was sitting in his seat goofing off and talking to his best friend Vic. They had six minutes before the bell but they had nowhere else to go so they went to class early. He stopped laughing just long enough to hear a loud conversation outside.

"What do you mean you're not in my class Alex?" said a girl  
"Well you're in a different curriculum thingy!" 'Alex' said  
"Now I'm gonna be all alone! I HATE being the new girl!" she said angrily  
"BG don't lose your temper! Remember what happened last time?" Alex said in a warning tone  
"I hit him in the head and was sent to the principal's office and was grounded for a week" 'BG' mumbled  
"Exactly now get your butt in there." she said while shoving the girl through the door.

She was a little on the short side with dark brown hair. In some places you could see some honey highlights. Her eyes were very dark almost black but her skin tone made them seem lighter. She was Hispanic. She was wearing a dark blue tank, with blue jean shorts, dark gray knee high socks, and black converse.

Gar was staring at her now. Vic noticed his friend stop laughing and looked at the direction he was staring at. He just shook his head.

'Wow' thought Gar to himself as his jaw slightly dropped. 'She is really pretty...'

"Ah! Miss Ramirez! Please do come in! Class attention please we have a new student! Brenda Gabriela!" she looked a bit shy, looked up at the class.

"It's BG. Not Brenda Gabriela" she mumbled looking at the floor.

"Well, how about you take a seat on at the desk to the left of Mr. Logan, the one with um... the... GREEN hair" he said with a bit of disgust in his voice.

"Hey!" said Gar. "My hair rocks! You are just jealous..." he said, mumbling the last sentence. The girl named BG brightly smiled. 'Ha!' she thought. 'He is funny. Potential fiend alert! And you need one, since Alex isn't in all of your classes...'

BG's thoughts trailed off as she dropped her book bag to the floor and plopped down in the seat next to Gar. He smiled at her.

"Hey! I'm Gar, comedian extraordinaire!" he exclaimed quietly, making a funny face. She laughed out loud, but abruptly quieted down when the teacher shot them a look.

"Brenda Gabriela, but call me BG. And I am just plain extraordinary." she joked. He smiled too.

"So you're new?" he asked.

"Yeah, just moved. And I only really have one friend..." she said, her face dropping.

"Hey!" he said, his face lighting up. "Lemme' see your schedule!" she handed it to him, and he saw the word Alex marked on 5 of her seven classes, and a frowny face marked on homeroom and period 2. "Well, we have next period together, so, if you want, we can stop at the courtyard, and then I can walk you to your net class, so you don't get lost!"

She smiled. 'Score one on the friendship train!' she though joking to herself. "Dude, that would rock, I need a friend in first and second period." she then turned away and looked at the open book on her desk. And Gar, was having a victory party in his head.

TTTTTT

Gar and BG walked through the halls with Gar pointing out some classes here and there. He couldn't believe he actually knew that many classrooms!

"So we have English." Gar's new friend asked

"Yeah. You any good?" he asked but soon after he regretted it

"Just because I'm Spanish doesn't mean I'm not good at another language" she said with a glare in her chocolate eyes.

"No! I didn't mean that" she lessened her glare "It was just that I'm not the...best student" he said trying not to make himself sound stupid

"Oh! Sorry! I-I...racism still gets to Me." she said shyly

He looked at her. This girl seemed so outgoing and yet so shy. He imagined her standing alone and then running up to a concert stage rocking a show. He laughed at his own joke.

She looked at him oddly. "Umm...Gar?" he looked at her after finishing up his laughing moment "Isn't this the English room?" she asked him while pointing to the room with a paper on the door saying Sophomore English. A blushed went towards his cheeks.

"Pshh! I knew that i was just testing to see if you were starting to know you're way around" he said lamely.

"Yeah okay" she said before grabbing him by the arm and dragging him inside with her.

TTTTTT

Richard sat lazily in his assigned seat. There was no one to talk to. Rachael was the only one in his 'group' that was in his class. He looked at the people around him. A nerd with long orange hair and a fat body to his left and a Japanese boy to his right. He REALLY hated his seat! The guy to his left called him Control Freak and whenever he saw Kory he had hearts in his eyes. The guy to his right was okay in eight grade but that all changed when he had to kiss Kory in the school play last year. He was sitting next to two guys that were like in love with his girl...err best friend. The worst part was that Vic teased him that he did belong right in the middle of the two in the 'I love Kory' club, as he called it.

He shook his head and looked behind him. There was a girl with blonde hair and bright jade eyes. What was her name...Andy...Alice...Alex? Yes that was it, Alex! She was usually quiet. But seemed to have a little more joy and happiness in her eyes today. For some reason he had a good feeling about this. He felt silly and looked to the font of him. There was a boy that had the title 'bad boy'. His name was John...Parley? Yeah something like that. Absolutely no one to talk to! Rachel was all the way in the other side of the room! He looked at the clock. Thirty-three minutes left. Argh!!

TTTTTT

Victor was staring at board blankly. He was beyond bored! The teacher kept going on and on about something that he couldn't care less about! He sneakily got a car magazine from inside his binder and started flipping through it. Now this was more like it! Cars...sweet tricked out cars! He sighed dreamily. He pictured his dad's messed up torn down car being fixed up with a cool design. Maybe something blue and cybernetic like. Yeah!

TTTTTT

Gar looked at the girl next to him. She wasn't like anything of the other girls he knew. Well the only girls he really did KNOW were Rachael and Kory.

Rachael was a dark, mysterious, beautiful girl. She had short black and violet hair with the most beautiful shade of purple eyes. She was a small girl but not as small as he. People mistook her for creepy but she was an intelligent young woman with wise words of wisdom.

Kory was the complete opposite of Rachel but they got along just fine. Kory was beautiful with long crimson hair and sparkling jade eyes that resembled emeralds. She was pretty tall too, about an inch or two taller than Rich. She always looked at the bright side of things. Her smile lightened up the room but this girl. BG, she wasn't like any of them. He knew it and he just met her moments ago.

He looked in her physical appearance. Very short, shorter than he, dark chocolate eyes, dark brown and a little longer than shoulder length hair with honey highlights scattered randomly around

'Wow' he thought. 'I just met this chick and she's making me say poetic words like Rachael. Oh My Tofu you just said poetic. Tofu yum! I wonder if she likes tofu?' he thought to himself.

Silence. You could practically feel the awkward aura. Gar quickly tried to think of something smart and witty to say so BG would not think he was an idiot, like most of his friends did.

"So.... um.... nice shoes?" he said, sounding like he was asking a question.

"Uh, thanks." said BG, looking down at her gray and black converse sneakers. Gar desperately tried to redeem himself.

"So... um... who was that girl you were talking to before class? Is she your friend or something?" BG smiled and Gar was relieved.

'Saved!' he thought 'Finally started a conversation!'

"Alex? Surprised you don't know her. She was here last year, and she was in your friend Kory Anders art class... eh, I guess she didn't really talk to her; she sort of... keeps to herself. But yeah, she's my best friend, but she moved here a year and a half ago, and then my dad got transferred just like hers, so amigos reunited! Yeah, we have done everything from an average sleep over to mummify Barbies"

Gar raised his eyebrows, and she smiled giving him an And-what-your-so-normal? Look. Her face suddenly brightened up. "Hey! Maybe I could introduce you! She fun, and not shy, we have a lot in common, she just, needs some help when it comes to making new friends. But let me warn you, if you want to start hanging with us, we both have some minor temper issues. And by that, I mean we don't take any crap. Anyone hurts me, she kicks their ass, anyone hurts her I'll kick their ass. But you have friends, I'm sure you get it."

Gar smiled as an idea began to form in his mind. "Yeah, I'd like to meet her, and see you again too. Maybe I could introduce you to my friends, then me and you can hang out at the mall this weekend.... and Kory, Dick, Rachael, Vick, and Alex of course!" he added hastily. "Oh, and Dick might bring along his friend Xavier. Just... don't pay too much attention to him, K?" he asked, not wanting BG to be snapped up in his charm. "Maybe you should tell your friend that too. The second he sees a pretty girl, you or Alex, even Kory once, he will try to snap you up!"

BG chuckled. "Don't worry, I've been warned, and no guy on the planet has ever been able to charm their way into Alex's heart. She is... picky... like she is waiting for the chosen one or something!" Gar joined her in laughter.

"So.... Saturday?" BG stood up and grabbed her book-bag.

"Saturday." she replied, walking away. Only one thought ran through Gar's head. 'YES!'

TTTTTT

"BG!!! YOU WHAT?!?" BG scraped her foot against the ground sheepishly.

"Listen, you are NOT the shy type! You'll do fine, you normally love meeting new people and..." Alex promptly cut her off.

"Yeah, but I have never been introduced to my best friend's friend's friends! You hang out with them all the time and me all the time and if they don'tlikemeohmygosh.... Breathe Alex! Breathe!" She began to hyperventilate a bit. She slowly closed her jade green eyes, and then opened them again.

"Fine. You win BG. But, I DON'T want them to think I'm Goth! Do you remember what Parker Denver did to us in fifth grade when he thought we were Goth?" BG laughed and sneered at the same time in remembrance of that year. She ran a hand through her dark hair with honey blond highlights.

"Yeah! He told on the teacher and said he thought we had weapons in our locker, and then I had that temper thing on him and knocked his books out of his hands, and you punched him in the stomach and we were grounded for a week!" Alex lightened up and began to laugh.

"Yeah, and my little sis was annoying us all weekend, so we mummified her Barbie with toilet paper and made it think it was haunting her!" By this time, both Alex and BG were grinning ear to ear, exposing their straight, white teeth.

"Good times, good times." said BG, still gasping with laughter. Alex took a deep breath to steady herself.

"When am I going and what should I wear?" She sighed in defeat. BG could convince her to do pretty much anything.

"That's the spirit! Time for operation GMFFTLMOBF!!!" Alex looked at her, a confused expression touching her features.

"What?"

"Operation GMFFTLMOBF. Get my friend's friends to like my other best friend." Alex smiled.

"Oh, I love a good acronym." BG nodded in agreement.

"God, why are we so weird on Wednesdays?"

TTTTTT

Alex's eye was twitching. And no, her eye did not normally twitch. She was running all over her room, like a chicken wit her head cut off, trying to get ready, so she would not make a fool of herself when she met BG's new friends.

"Ugly, tacky, why did I even buy that?" she mumbled to herself as she threw clothes out of her closet and on to her bed. "Ah Ha!" she yelled, picking up a top. It was silky and had a v-neck, with a slight bit of black ruffle on the neck, sleeves and bottom. It was jade green and matched her eyes perfectly. She then threw on a pair of blue jeans, and ran a brush through her long, light blond, waist length hair.

She also put on a pair of knee high black leather boots that matched the black ruffle of the shirt, and expertly applied a bit of shiny lip-gloss. "Mmmm… strawberry. This is so much better than that crappy lipstick that stupid guy who used to do my stupid make-up for that stupid modeling agency used. That is part of the reason I quit, I hated that place." She said talking to herself, a habit she had picked up from BG two years ago.

Her ears perked up as she heard her front door open, and the familiar voice of her best friend echoed through her house. "Alex! It's BG, not a robber, so get your butt down here un-armed!" Alex lightly laughed and grabbed her black purse, and tromped down the stairs.

"You look nice." Said BG, giving her thumbs up. Alex gave BG a once over.

"You too." She said smiling. BG was wearing a black top with blue writing that said Queen Of The Sea. She had on blue hoop earrings and blue jeans, and high top black converse. Her Brown hair with honey highlights was brushed straight, and down. Her nails were painted blue, and she had on cool black fingerless gloves. Her and Alex both wore a necklace with half of a silver heart dangling from a chain, that looked like one heart if you put the halves of the necklace together.

"Let's go." Said BG, tugging Alex by the arm, who would NOT stop babbling.

"Oh, but what if they don't like me and think I'm weird and Goth and aggressive and then a black hole opens in the universe and the sun crashes into the earth and we have to go live on a physco alien planet and we are the only two with opposable thumbs and…" BG grabbed her friend by the shoulders and shook her.

"Alex! Shut up! You'll be fine!" Alex took a deep steadying breath, and closed her big jade eyes, and shook her head.

"My mind is clear of all evil. I am ready." BG laughed and rolled her eyes, dragging Alex into the big mall, and towards the food court. One thing was on Alex's mind. 'I'm going to die; I'm going to die. I'm going to die…'

TTTTTT

"So, what does this girl of yours look like anyway?" asked Richard, who was sitting at a round table in the Jump City Mall food court, with his best friends Victor Stone, Garfield Logan, Rachael Roth, and Kory Anders. Gar began to blush a bit.

"Well she has really pretty eyes, they are like, deep chocolate brown, brown hair with some honey blond bits in it, really tan skin, I think she is Hispanic, and she is shorter than me." Kory's eyes lit up in excitement.

"Oh I am positively jubilant that we'll be meeting a new friend!" Dick smiled. He always thought the way she talked was so… cute.

"Actually, two friends. She is bringing her best friend Alex too. Apparently she has already been going to our school for a year! She said she is a blond, tall, really jade green eyes."

"Kory's face lit up in remembrance. "Oh Alex! I remember her! We were not friends but she was in my art class. Two friends! Even more wonderful!" If there was one thing Kory loved, it was friends.

"Speaking of which, here comes BG, and she is dragging some blond chick who looks REALY nervous, like, SCARY nervous." Said Victor, looking behind Gar. All of their heads whipped around to see the new arrivals. BG waved at Gar, and Alex smirked.

'If there is one thing I know, it is when my best friend like a guy.' She thought inwardly, seeing a great matchmaking opportunity. Gar waved back, and pointed to two empty seats next to him. BG plopped down in the seat to his right, and Alex timidly sat down next to her.

"Hey!" she exclaimed smiling. "I'm Brenda, but PLEASE call me BG, everybody does." They all smiled and waved.

"I'm Richard." He said, still waving at her.

"Oh and I am Kory! I am so happy to meet two new friends!" said Kory happily beaming. "And that is my friend Rachael!" she said pointing to the girl with the dark clothes and short black and violet hair.

"And, I'm Vic, but I'm in your homeroom so… you know me." BG nodded.

"I'm so happy to meet you guys." She said, still smiling widely. Then. Noticing that Alex still had not said a word, she lightly nudged her ribs with an elbow.

"Ow! Oh… sorry… I'm Alex." She said, still very timidly. Everybody's warm smiles melted away some of her nerves, and she relaxed a bit.

"Hey!" exclaimed Dick. "You are in me. Kory and Rachael's homeroom! Isn't the teacher evil?" Alex smiled brightly.

"Yeah, scary evil, sometimes I swear I see fangs and horns poking out!" Everybody laughed, and the rest of her anxiety was melted away.

"Dude! You are funny!" exclaimed Gar, clutching his stomach.

"Yes, a trait you lack." Said Rachael in a bored, monotone voice.

"C'mon Rae, you know I'm hilarious." He said, making a funny face. This had no affect, and she didn't laugh, but smiled slightly.

"First, it is Rachael, not RAE, and secondly, on what planet are you considered hilarious?" Gar opened his mouth to protest, but had no comeback. "Thought so." Said Rachael. Alex smiled.

'After a year here, and I am finally making friends! Yes!' she thought, looking around the table. 'This could be a good year…'

TTTTTT

"Alright BG, I'll admit it, I shouldn't have been so nervous. They rock." Alex said laughing as she and BG walked around the mall aimlessly, having separated from the group a while ago.

"Told ya! See, I'm so right." Alex smiled coyly.

"You know who I think YOU thought was awesome? Green hair, almost as short as you? Name begins with a Gar!" BG blushed a bit.

"Shut it! I don't like Gar." Alex smiled again.

"I am about to sound like an extreme first grader... but.... I can't resist. Gar and BG sittin' n a tree K-I-S-S-I" she was abruptly cut off by a pretty voice yelling out loudly.

"Xavier! Leave me alone!" Alex's head whipped around, light blond hair swinging in a semi-circle. BGs head whipped around too, and her dark chocolate eyes fell on Kory, who was quickly walking away from a tall handsome boy with green eyes and dark brown hair.

"C'mon Kory, don't be like this." He said in a quiet, threatening, and seductive tone. It was Xavier Redd.

"Alex turned to look at BG. "Shall we?" she asked imitating a British accent.

"We shall." replied BG in the same tone. They quickly walked over to Kory and stood in between her and Xavier. "Hey, dirt-bag, leave my friend alone!" yelled BG bravely. Kory smiled at them and stepped back.

Xavier laughed lightly. "And what will you do about it Hun?" Alex quickly responded to Xavier, to mad to even let BG speak.

"WE," she said gesturing to her and BG. "Will smack your sorry face into next week HUN." she finished seething, jade green eyes shining with fury. BG stepped up closer to Xavier as well, and ran a hand through her dark hair with honey highlights.

"I like a girl with temper." he said coyly, stepping closer to Alex. She took a step closer to him as well, in a threatening way, and he retreated.

"And this GIRL likes having a temper that can enable her to kick your ass." she finished smiling somewhat evilly. BG was laughing, and her deep chocolate eyes linked with Alex's, and then nodding, they walked closer and closer to Xavier, cornering him.

"What, you think I'm afraid of some chicks?" he asked, although he sounded very afraid. And BG saw that.

"Yup." she said, before quickly raising her fist and punching him in the nose. He stumbled back in shock, and removed his hand, from his face. His nose was bleeding. Alex then walked closer, and copied what BG had just done.

"Copycat." said BG in a tone that sounded like they were hanging out, not beating some poor guy to a bloody pulp. Alex smiled at her.

"Just learning from the best." she said as they both closed in on him.

Let's just say, for the next five minutes, and that could be heard was a WHACK of SLAM, and an occasional grunt of pain from a boy who never knew girls could be so... strong.

"Well that was fun." said BG happily as her and Alex walked to the food court, joined by Kory.

"Yup, no kidding." Alex replied, laughing slightly.

"Oh I thank you friends. He certainly creeps me out." Alex and BG nodded, agreeing with Kory.

"He IS a creeper." said BG trying to make a scary face. Kory and Alex then began to laugh. But they abruptly stopped when they heard to voice of Richard Grayson, accompanied by Gar, Rachael, and Vic.

"So, you girls look happy. Did you have fun." they all turned and smiled at each other.

"Yeah Richard, we had the BEST time..."

* * *

**Wow, that was a LONG chapter, and the others probably won't be as long, but hey, what do you expect, we are trying to write a story here! Anyway..... Thanks sooooooooooooooooo much for reading and we REALLY hope you come back for more! And now... it is time to press the magical button that says review, and you will make all of our dreams come true! We love you all!**

**XOXOXOX**

**!!!!Starfire07076 & BGuate224!!!!  
**


	2. Fun At The Mall pt2

Xavier got up from the ground when he heard his name being called. He looked up to see his friend since sixth grade, Richard Grayson. He laughed nervously

"And to think you beat me one in hand to hand combat in 8th grade" Richard said in between laughs while passing Xavier a tissue to wipe the blood

"Yeah yeah yeah laugh it up" he said with his voice all weird from pinching his nose

"Come on Rich hurry up! WE told B-the others that we would meet them in the food court" Gar whined.

"You just wanna see your girlfriend Gar" Vic said

X got confused. "But...Rachel's right there" he said pointing to the Goth girl behind Vic

"Oh not Rachel. The new girl" Richard explained.

"Will you guys just shut it! They're right ther-" Rachel couldn't finish because Richard cut her off

"So you girls look happy, id you have a fun time?" he asked them

"Yup we had the best time" replied Alex before she looked at the guy standing next to him

"It's you!" she yelled

Xavier's mind was spinning! The girls who just beat him up without shedding a sweat were Richard's friends new friends!

"It's you" BG Alex and Xavier yelled in union 

"I thought we took care of you before!" yelled Alex with venom in her voice and fury shining in her jade green eyes. Xavier tried to sneer at her, he really did, but he couldn't forget what had just happened, and frankly, he was still terrified of this pretty tall blond girl, and her short, pretty, dark haired friend.

"Yeah, what are you doing here? I thought we sent you the message after you were all creeper to Kory!" yelled BG with the same amount of fury in her voice.

"Well... I... w...well, j...just because you got l...lucky doesn't mean I am scared" Xavier stuttered, trying as hard as he could to sneer and mask his fear.

Richard's eyes widened. "X, what did you do to Kory?" he said, looking a bit scared.

Xavier hastily waved him off. "Just some harmless flirting. Unlike what your new FRIENDS did to me. They are a bit overprotective, don't you think?" Richard was still looking upset about Kory, but since she was fine, and he did NOT want X to know that he liked her, he kept his mouth shut. Then, a smile crept over his face as a sudden realization dawned on him.

"X, BG and Alex beat you up?" he said, holding back laughter. Xavier's face immediately turned beet red, making his dark chocolate eyes, look darker.

"Well... I ... yeah, but they took me by surprise and... I couldn't fight a..." Alex cut him off angrily.

"You better not say that you wouldn't fight a girl... well... I mean, you couldn't if you wanted to and by the way," she paused and started laughing lightly. "Took you by surprise? You know that it was no surprise to you, and we could do it again even if you knew five years in advance." Xavier looked at her angry, yet slightly laughing face.

'Huh,' he thought to himself, not breaking eye contact with her shining jade eyes. 'She is actually really hot...' he stopped in mid thought. 'What the hell are you doing?' he asked himself inwardly. 'You just called the girl who wants to kill you hot, when her equally vicious friend is standing right next to her! Idiot!' Alex stood there tapping her foot, waiting for him to respond.

BG had been watching him the whole time, and had to put her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. 'I know that look.' she said to herself as she studied Xavier's face.

"Well?" asked BG out loud, slightly giggling. "Are you going to respond, or are you brain dead from the beating we just gave you?" Xavier opened his mouth, and responded angrily. Although he was still terrified of these two girls, he was NOT going to have everyone thinking he was some kind of loser.

"Sorry Hun, not interesting, I have better things to do than play wrestling with some dumb blond and her little friend." Alex's face became very angry again. She slowly walked towards Xavier and punched him in the stomach quickly, so quickly that if you weren't watching closely, you wouldn't know why he was doubled over, clutching his stomach. BG laughed out loud, a wind-chime like sound.

"Humph!" said Alex crossing her arms. "Firstly blonds are not dumb and secondly, you might want to refrain from insulting someone who just kicked your sorry ass, and thirdly you're lucky BG is laughing or else she would of hurt you a lot harder for calling her short" she said while saying the last thing in a whisper so BG wouldn't hear her. She then turned on her heel and walked in the direction of the food court.

"Oooooooooh." said BG, still chuckling. "You're in trouble." she then turned and followed Alex. Richard turned his head toward Xavier.

"You shouldn't have done it man... and don't even think about it... she won't say yes." Xavier studied Richard. 'How the hell does he know me so damn well?' he thought, as Richard ran off, following the girls to the food court. 'No...' though Xavier. 'She is just another normal everyday girl that I hit on all the time, and besides... she wants to kill me... so, I couldn't ask her out... right?'  
He just shook his head as he followed the rest of the group. When they found the two girls they sat down in the chairs surrounding them.

"Look Richard's my friend and since your Gar's girlfriend and friend I think we should try to get along" Xavier started

BG's face went red. "Me and Gar are not dating! We just met each other! We're all friends here. Since you're friends with them I guess you couldn't be all that bad" BG said 

"Sorry we beat the crap out of you" Alex said 

"Even though you deserved it and it was fun seeing you bleed" BG mumbled under her breath, only Alex heard and laughed a little.

"Yay! All friends!" he said trying to sound girly, which only earned him a glare from all the four girls at the table, Rachael's the coldest.

"So….where you guys from?" Vic said trying to break the awkward silence  
Alex smiled, showing white teeth. "Oh, well me and BG lived in New York, but i am originally from California."

Xavier smiled, trying to make her hate him less. "Really? Me too." The smile disappeared from Alex's face.

"Yeah, I care sooooo much." she said sarcastically batting her long dark eyelashes. "Because the entire reason i came to the mall today was so i could find out your home town." BG smiled at the personality she knew so well. 'Once you make a bad impression on Alex, you have to jump through hoops to make her change her mind.' she thought, before speaking out as well, trying to stop a potential argument.

"Uh, I'm from Massachusetts!" she exclaimed happily shaking her head. As she and Gar began a conversation, Xavier's mind was far away.

'What did I ever do to her? I.. I mean... what reason have I given her not to like me? I have never met a girl that I haven't been able to get to like me! Even Kory liked me in second grade!' As Xavier thought, Gar and BG were beginning to have a conversation. 

"So, d'ya' like tofu?" BG's nose wrinkled a bit.

"Me? I mean, I love animals and all... but my family is Spanish and we are sort of carnivores-" BG was cut off by a quiet conversation that had suddenly gotten much louder.

"LOOK! I don't care what YOU think, but I think that nobody would care if you just walked away right now!" BG looked at her blond friend loudly yelling at none other than Xavier Redd.

"That is SO not true! Tell her Dick!" Richard just smiled and shook his head.

"Sorry man, but this is much too fun to watch." Xavier angrily looked at his jet-black haired friend and turned away, back to the argument.

"You are your stupid little friend just popped out of nowhere, BEAT ME UP, and let's face it, you are NOT exactly so sugary sweet and girly, if you know what I'm saying! I wouldn't be surprised if you told me you were a cage fighter!" Alex stood up and yelled louder.

"BG IS NOT STUPID!!!! If anything, you are the dumbest person I have ever met! In fact, can you even spell the word dumb?" Xavier looked equally mad, and stood up too.

"Can you spell it Hun?" he asked angrily.

"Of course I can you idiot! I learned in first grade, which YOU most likely flunked out of and-" Their conversation was promptly interrupted by a tall boy with log, light blond hair and gray eyes, who appeared out of nowhere.

"Hello?" he said softly. BG was so startled by the noise, she spit out her water.

The boy continued to speak as though BG had not just gotten Gar soaking wet. She turned beet red, and tried to help him get dry. "Well, sorry to interrupt your fight..."

"Oh." said Alex. "We aren't fighting, just having a discussion. Xavier rolled his dark eyes.

"No stupid, I think we are fighting."

"Discussion!"

"Fight!"

Discussion!"

"Fight!"

"Disc-" Alex was cut off when BG elbowed her in the ribs. "OW!" she exclaimed, putting a hand to her side.

"Shut up. You're having a fight on whether or not you were having a fight! " Hissed BG under her breath. She turned around now facing the boy, "You were saying?" she asked him.

He had a bit of a strange look on his face, but shook it off and continued. "I was wondering if you had dinner plans, Rachael?" Rachael looked up, violet eyes widened.

"Yeah, I mean... no Malchoir, I don't. Um... why do you ask?" she said, suddenly more interested in the conversation.

"Well," he continued in his quiet voice. "A new cafe' opened downtown, and I am going tonight for open mic night. I am aware that it is quite short notice, but i was wondering if you would care to accompany me." he said, looking her in the eyes.

"Yeah! I... I mean... yes that would be very enjoyable. See you at 8?" he nodded and smiled.

"That would be wonderful. Goodbye Rachael, and everyone else too." he turned on his heel and walked away from the table full of teens.

Rachael then looked up and noticed the look that she was getting from Kory, Alex, and BG.

"Rachael..." said Kory smiling.

"Yeah... Rae..." said BG smiling as well.

Rachael got very nervous. "What did I do wrong?" she asked hurriedly.

"Nothing..." said Alex who was smirking a bit. "But..."

"That would be very enjoyable?" said BG, finishing Alex's sentence. "Where are we, late 1700's?" A blush began to creep over her cheeks, and she grabbed her book bag, getting up off the seat, and walking in a random direction. Alex, BG, and Kory followed, and as soon as they were out of earshot of the boys, began to have an excited conversation.

The boys sat at the table and watched. "Man..." said Victor, gratitude in his voice. "I'm glad that Karen never wants to go out to weird little cafe's." Gar groaned.

"Man! It is so not fair! How come YOU are the only one with a girlfriend?" A smile spread across Vic's face.

"Captain of the football team baby. But, I'm not the only one in love." Gar's face got worried.

"What do you mean?" he asked, wanting to know what was going on in his mind.

"Well..." he continued, crossing his arms. "Richard's been after Kory since like, first grade, it's pretty obvious that you have a thing going for BG, and...Well, X is with a different girl every week... but..." Xavier's face grew confused.

"But what man?" he asked, trying to look tough and not that interested.

"Oh, nothing... I... I just think that that might change... soon." Vic glanced at the four girls sitting on the steps, huddled up, interested in a conversation. Gar's eyes grew wide.

"Dude! You better not mean BG! I mean, X can be cold hearted but... I swear, I will get Alex to kick your ** again and..." Victor held up a hand.

"Calm down man! It's not BG!" Gar's face turned red.

"Sorry man. Maybe a bit, protective." X nodded.

"It's cool." And then, Gar's face became suddenly surprised.

"Wait... if it isn't BG, then that must mean it's..." X's face turned red as he looked at a tall blond girl with piercing green eyes that was sitting on the steps and eagerly listening to Kory talk.

"I DO NOT have a thing for Alex!" Victor smirked.

"Nobody said ANYTHING about Alex man, except you." Richard laughed at his friend's stupidity.

"Maybe she is right man. Are you sure you can spell dumb?" Asked Richard teasingly.

"Shut up!" he yelled, turning redder, and watching the four girl slowly walk away. 'What do those idiots know? She is just the same as any other annoying chick... I think.'


	3. The Paper Of Doom pt1

Disclaimer: We do not own the teen titans. if you do not believe us, we will subject you to ancient Chinese water torture...

* * *

**BGuate224: Yes! Our story is going great! If only Gar would confess he liked BG and X would confess he liked Alex and Richard would confess...**

**Star76: Geez, BG, stop complaining! though i do agree. except with X. he is Alex's arch nemisis.**

**BGuate224: SURE he is.**

**Star76: Are you calling me a liar?**

**BGuate224: You should know, WE wrote the story!!!!**

**Alex: Oh yeah, right...

* * *

**

"I-I'm so hyper!" yelled Alex

"What did you do now?" asked her best friend BG

"O-orange...s-soda"

"I love orange soda! It's like joyfulness in orange liquid form!"

"BG! Alex!" said a familiar voice

Both heads turned making a curtains of blonde and brown hair go in a circle to meet Kory running down the halls.

"Hey Kory! What up?" asked BG

"I just saw Rachel! She was getting out of Malchoir's car!"

"WHAT?!?" exclaimed very jittery Alex

"She what? So she finally went on her date with Malchoir? Now all we have to do is get you on a date with Richard..." she said trailing off.

"Kory's face blushed red like a cherry tomato. "How did you know already?" she asked looking at BG and Alex.

"Girl ESP. We can tell, just like with BG and Gar..." Alex was then hit over the back of the head with a social studies book by an equally red and blushing BG.

"Gar IS NOT... okay, I can not deny the girl power of crush mind reading, especially since it works on you and X." Alex joined the duo of blushing girls.

"I do not. He is my mortal enemy. You guys are wrong... but it doesn't matter because... HERE COMES RACHAEL! And she is holding Mal's hand!" BG whipped her head around, dark hair spinning in a semi-circle, and Kory did the same, ruby hair flying. It was true. What they saw was none other than their own Rachael Roth, same short black hair with messy purple streaks, same pale face, shiny lips, same slender body dressed in dark clothes, and her pale hand with black polished fingernails held tightly on to another pale hand of a boy. A tall boy with pale skin and long, light blond hair.

"SO, I presume to date with Malchoir went well?" said Kory, eying her friend as she dropped the hand of the boy and walked towards them.

BG was practically jumping up and down. "So? So? How did it go? What did you do? What did you wear? Did he..." Kory held up and hand.

"BG, although I do like you very much, you ask far too many questions." BG continued to jump, and Alex and Kory looked pretty eager too.

"It went... very well. He is a gentleman, NOT like Gar and Vic, sorry BG." BG blushed again. How did everyone know she liked Gar? "He was very sweet, and he shared a very nice poem at the open mic. Then he walked me home and well..." Alex was jumping up and down by this point, as were Kory and BG, red, blond, and brown hair flying.

"Did ya kiss?" asked Alex.

"Yes! Did you partake in kissing?" asked Kory. BG just eagerly nodded, waiting to hear the answer.

Rachael blushed furiously, turning her fair pale skin red. "Just a peck on the lips. Nothing else. Now I am leaving before you interrogate and strip search me!" she yelled, quickly turning to the direction of their homeroom.

The three girls watched as they she walked away. "Hm-mm." sighed Kory dreamily. "Karen and Rachael are so lucky." she was so lost in thought that she didn't notice the mischievous look BG gave Alex. BG quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her away, off to the side, just out of Kory's ear shot.

"No..." said Alex trailing off. "We couldn't... I mean, could we?" BG smiled and nodded.

"They are the perfect match, and so obviously in love wit each other but they don't say a thing!" Alex rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, BG and you are one to talk with the whole Gar situation going on with YOU!" BG waved it off.

"Shaddup! Listen, All I am saying is that we should set Kory and Dick up on a date!" Alex thought for a moment, deep in thought.

"You really think it will work?" she asked unsure. Then, both girls caught a look at the far off and dreamy look in Kory's emerald green eyes.

BG nodded. "Definitely." they said in unison.

Both girls just smiled to each other as they both turned in the direction of their designated homerooms.

TTTTTT

"Come on! You really think that will work?" asked Vic, looking at BG and Alex, Gar shook his head.

"Richard is to stubborn to play a stupid game like that!" BG shook her head in disagreement.

"It is foolproof! Those idiot guys at me and Alex's old school used to do this all the time!" Gar looked at her dreamily.

"Kay, whatever you say BG." She smiled so big it could have blocked out the sun, then grabbed Alex's arm and dragged her away.

"He is coming!' she yelled over her shoulder as Richard approached the boys. "Bye guys, thanks!" Richard reached Gar and Vic, with a confused expression on his face.

"What was she thanking you for?" He asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing." said Gar, waving his hand at him. "But, we just found out about the coolest new game!" Richard rolled his eyes.

"What?' he asked, not seeming to interested.

"Well, it works like this," said Vic, beginning to explain. "We write the name of a girl on a piece of paper, and keep it until the end of the day. We give you three hints about who this lucky lady is, and if you don't guess who it is by the time school is over, you have to take her on a date!" Richard shook his head.

"Well, what if I don't want to? Did you guys do it?" Gar shook his head.

"Well, Vic didn't cos' of Karen, but I did." he lied quickly. "But, I guessed who it was, so I don't have to." Richard shook his head.

"No." he said. He had one thing... one person... stopping him. Images of Kory, his best friend, and the girl who he was in love with, began to flash through his mind, and his crystal blue eyes began to shine. Vic smirked at Gar.

"Oh I get it, it is because of Kory, right? Day-dreaming about your best friend there Richie-poo?" Richard blushed furious red.

"I am not!" he yelled hastily, pulling himself back to reality. Gar got closer and then smirked.

"Prove it." he said slyly to Richard. Richard continued to blush, but ripped out a piece of notebook paper, and hastily stuffed it into Gar's hands.

"Bring it on."

TTTTTT

"What do you mean? I thought we could go to a movie and..."

"Sorry Kory." said Alex cutting her off. BG shook her head in agreement. "Saturday is fine, but just... don't make plans for Friday!"

"Yeah Kory, pleeeeeeeassssssse!!!" begged BG. Kory shook her head.

"You guys are nutty. But fine, i don't know why, but I suppose you should trust you best friends..." A guilty look crossed over the pretty and blushing faces of Alex and BG.

"Gotta go! Geometry test!" yelled Alex, pulling BG away.

"They sure are acting weird..." said Kory aloud to herself.

TTTTTT

"Mary Johnson!"

"No!"

"Felicia Gold!"

"No!"

"Come on guys, one more hint!"

"NO!" Richard was frantically yelling the names of any girls that popped in to his head. 'Oh my god!' he thought frantically. 'The bell is ringing in about...'

!!!!! Went the sound of the school bell, dismissing the students from the classroom. "Now." he said gloomily finishing his thought aloud.

"Sorry man, time is up. Didn't guess her, but have fun on your date!" yelled Vic, as Gar threw a crumpled piece of paper at Richard. He just stood in the middle of the classroom, after everyone had left, then slowly; he bent down and picked up the paper.

He took a deep breath and began to un-crumble it. He glanced at the name, and gasped. On the paper, written in big letters, was the name, KORY ANDERS.

* * *

**YAY! Dick will finally have to ask Kory out! It is about time! I thought we would die of old age first! WE LOVE YOU!!!! click the magic button and review, or we will hunt you down and subject you to ancient leprechaun torture! **

**xoxox**

**Starfire07076, & BGuate224  
**


	4. The Paper Of Doom pt2

**Srry. BG and Alex are bad devil children for not updating. but... here ya go...

* * *

**

Richard's face was red like a cherry tomato. He blushed furiously as he walked toward the gorgeous red head, his long time secret love, Kory Anders. 'She is just a girl. And she is your best friend. She'll understand, just TELL HER!!!' Richard walked up and stopped in front of Kory, his heart pounding.

"Hey Kory." he said brightly, looking at his feet. Kory looked un surprise at the face of her handsome best friend.

"Richard!" she exclaimed happily, her heart rate increasing as well.

"Listen... I.... you know the fall ball coming up?" Kory nodded. She had been thinking of asking Richard to the dance for a long time, but had long decided she lacked the courage.

"Well... I... Gar and Vic were playing this stupid game where if you get a girl's name on their hand, you have to ask them out and..." he was blushing furiously. He couldn't BELIEVE he was telling her this. But, he didn't know how else to start, and he didn't want her to find out the hard way that he had asked her out on a DARE. "And... the wrote your name on my hand." He looked down.

Kory's face fell. She thought for a second that he was going to... never mind. It was stupid. He could never. "So, you asking me out because you lost a game?" she asked sounding a bit hurt. Richard quickly looked up, and saw sadness on her perfect face.

"NO! I... um... that's not what I meant. What I am trying to say is..." he took a deep breath. 'Just spill it.' he thought. "I really really like you Kory and I have wanted to ask you out for a long time and I was just... never had the guts to tell you and I thought it would ruin everything because you are my best friend! And I came over here to ask you to the dance and now everything is just... I wouldn't blame you if you never wanted toseemeagain...!"

He was rambling so fast he didn't see Kory's face slowly grow happier, and happier. 'He...he likes me?' she looked at him continue to ramble.

"You're pretty... but I don't like cause your pretty I mean... your smart and a lot of other things too and god I sound like an idiot why cant I just ask out a girl like a normal-" he stopped talking quickly. Why did he stop you ask? Because he had wrapped his arms around the tall, slender, beautiful red head girl who had pressed her lips lightly to his. 'Okay... maybe this wasn't such a bad idea...' he thought before he stopped thinking altogether.

TTTT

"Come on Alex! I'm not saying I'm a peppy school spirit filled cheerleader, but you should come to the dance!" Alex looked up at the clear blue sky, then at her best friend.

"Maybe. If someone who isn't absolutely repulsive asks me." BG smiled.

"There's the spirit! Did I just say spirit?!? God save my soul from the life of a pep-rally leader." she said sitting down and pretending to pray. Alex laughed at her friends. Neither one of them noticed two light brown haired boys walk over, until they sat down next to them.

"Hello." the one with blue eyes said to Alex.

"What's up?' the hazel eyed one asked BG.

"Nothing." Said BG smiling and leaning against the railing. "I'm BG and this is Alex. Did you guys want something?" They smiled at each other, and nodded.

"I'm Tim and this is Ron. We were wondering, do you two have dates for the fall ball?"

TTTTTT

"Dude! I still can't believe you punched that guy in the face!" Garfield Logan yelled loudly at Xavier Redd.

"Well he had it coming to them he was..." he stopped talking at looked at the stairs. Anger crossed his face.

"Dude? What's wrong?" X didn't look away.

"Take a look." he said viciously. Gar turned his head and saw BG and Alex laughing and talking to two boys about their age, maybe a bit older. Gar's eyes widened.

"DUDE! What's BG doing with him?!?" X continued to glare at the blue-eyes brown-haired boy angrily.

"Not sure what the hell they think they are doing, but let's go find out, shall we?" Gar nodded and followed X in the direction of the stairs. Alex's head snapped up, and she saw X and Gar heading their way.

'Oh boy...' she thought worriedly.

"So Brenda Gabriella?" Ron, the green eyed one asked smoothly.

"Please call me BG!!" BG said not noticing Alex's face of worry or two figures coming closer

"BG, what are you doing after school?" he asked coyly, moving a bit closer. BG blushed a bit and looked at the floor. She DID have plans to hang with Gar…

"Yeah how about you Alex? Any plans?" Tim asked in an equally smooth manner.

'Oh God oh god they're coming closer!' Alex thought to herself. 'Wait is he asking me something? His lips are moving...'

"Uhmm...are you asking me something?" Alex asked the blue-eyed one, Tim.

"Yeah." he said with an eyebrow arced. "Are you and you friend," he said eying BG. "available tonight?" he said with his voice low.

Before Alex could even respond Tim was punched straight in the jaw "She ain't going any where with YOU." An angry voice that belonged to a certain brunette boy with deep brown eyes. 'XAVIER!!!' Alex thought angrily.

"What the-?" BG said as her eyes fell on the boys, Xavier and Gar.

"X! Why did you do that?!?" Alex screamed.

"He was all up in... there!" X said trying to explain and get over his anger. But, he was having trouble explaining WHY he punched the boy who hit on Alex without completely humiliating himself.

" Gar...you too?" BG asked sounding a bit hurt.

"I didn't punch a guy! I was just-" Gar said desperately trying to explain and fix the situation, even just a bit.

" Watching and didn't try to stop it. I...later" BG said while walking away and grabbing the screaming and clawing Alex.

"X!" she yelled loudly. "I don't know what the HELL your problem is but when BG let's go of me I swear… BG! Get off of me!" she yelled as BG dragged her farther and farther, until finally, they were seated on a yellow school bus and the only thing that could be seen were the girl's angry glares from the window.

Gar looked at X. "You… you don't think that they… they actually WANTED to go with those guys, do you?" Gar asked sounding a bit scared. Xavier shook his head.

"I know BG didn't, she is totally into you, just give her time to cool down." He said turning away. 'Gah!' he mentally exclaimed. 'Why do I want to beat the living hell out of every guy that comes within five feet of the stupid Blondie?' Gar looked at him curiously.

"Are you okay dude?" he asked looking at X.

"Yeah man." He said. "I'm cool. Go make up with BG. Buy here some cruddy flowers or something, and ask her to that dumbass dance. I'm no girl, but I've known em' long enough to know they like that kind of crud." Gar's face lit up and he quickly ran off.

"Thanks dude!" he yelled over his shoulder. X shook his head as a scary thought came to him.

"What if she beats me up again?"

TTTTTT

"Gah! What the hell is a chrysanthemum!?!" he yelled loudly. Several women in the flower shop turned and looked at him. A tall brunette with a nametag walked over to him.

"It's a flower dear. Do you, by any chance, need help?" Gar blushed.

"I…well… yeah. You see, I like this girl, and I am asking her to a dance so…" the woman held up a finger and quickly cut off Gar.

"Say no more dearie! I understand, you aren't the first young man with that problem! What's her favorite color?" gar blushed again.

"She likes… uh… blue." he said. She smiled brightly.

"Oh I have just the thing. You see, when you grow white daisies, and you cut off the very bottom of the stem, you can soak them in water with blue food coloring, and viola! They turn blue!" Gar smiled. He knew BG would like blue daisies. She would probably say 'Cool, how did you do that?' and then he could tell her and impress her and that would make him feel smart.

"Thanks uh… Clarissa." He said reading the nametag.

"Sure thing." She said handing him a bouquet of blue flowers.

'I hope she likes them…' he thought as he rode off on his bike.

TTTTTT

Gar was running like a mad man. Jumping over fences, gates, bushes, more fences. He was so happy that Kory knew where BG lived.

There it was! A beige two-story house with dark brown shutters. He skipped over her fence and made a dash for the door. Before even making it there he tripped over a toy truck and hit the ground, hard and loud! SMACK!

Mrs. Ramirez opened the door as her daughter came down the stairs to see what all the fuss was about.

Gar sheepishly looked up and asked, "Uhh...is BG home?"

"Brenda Gabriella aye un nino aqui con verde pelo! Quiere hablar con tigo!" her mother yelled up the stairs.

"Gracias mah!" BG said coming to the door "Gar...what happened to you? You're in front of my door, flower pot on your head, dust all over you, with a squished plant." She said eyeing him strangely.

'So much with impressing her' he thought "I-"

"BG what's with all the commotion?" asked a guy with black hair around the same height as BG

He looked at the boy and got angry. Fist Ron, now this guy? "Am interrupting your time with your boyfriend?" he said before running off quickly.

"Gar!" she yelled after him. She turned to the mystery man "Thanks a lot Steve!"

"Why you yelling at your big bro?"

TTTTTT

"Gar! Gar! Gar!" yelled BG as she ran down the sidewalk, trying to catch the green haired boy. "GAR!" she yelled again. She continued to run, and found herself flat on her face. "What the…" she looked down to see what she had tripped over. It was a bouquet of beautiful blue flowers. They were her favorite shade and everything. She slowly reached for the note card.

On the outside, there were two letters in sloppy black handwriting 'BG'. She slowly opened the card. And began to read.

Dear BG,

Hey, um… it's Gar, which you probably know since I most likely handed you these flowers. God I sound like an idiot… and um, why did I just write down that I think I sound like an idiot? Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I like you… an um, wanted to know if you would go to that dance thing with me. If you want. To. You don't have to. Seriously.

But… um, your hair smells nice too; so um… don't stop using your shampoo. Really. Don't. And your eyes remind me of chocolate. I like eating chocolate. But I would never eat your eyes! I promise! God, now I sound like cannibal! I would never eat you! I swear BG! Now... um, I'm gonna stop writing before I say more stupid stuff… so… yeah, and please don't slam the door in my face after reading this. Please. I can deal with no. And I'll try not to cry. I mean… I would never cry! I… okay… I might, but don't tell anyone. So… bye.

Love… I mean FROM,

Garfield Logan (that's me, Gar)

BG looked down at the messy, sloppy, splotchy note that had been crossed out and rewritten one million times. And… she… she loved it. "Oh Gar." She said shaking her head and hugging the note to her chest.

TTTTTT

X didn't know why he was in this situation. Really, he did not know at all! He was there on the front porch of Alex's bright yellow house. It looked to be two stories and had plenty of windows. He gulped before ringing the doorbell. Minutes later the pretty blonde answered the door.

" Hey BG wh-...you're not BG" she said with a glare " Why are YOU here?" she asked. Venom dripping in her voice.

"To apologize." he said while stepping into her house without permission.

'"You better go outside before I force you to." She threatened

X, trying to seem tough and manly said, "No... I'm hungry, got any food?" He really shouldn't have been testing her like this. She would KILL him. But… he felt a bit brave.

" Ughh! Get. Out. Of. My. House." she demanded staring at him coldly.

He gulped loudly once again. " N-no", before X could even blink, Alex slapped him so hard he fell to the floor. He opened his eyes and looked at the angry girl above him.

"How the hell did you learn how to fight?" he said wanting to know once and for all.

"BG's cousin's a second-degree black belt in karate; I'm her best friend. She needed someone there for her, I learned for the heck of It." she said with a smirk " And our temper problem just helped us become BETTER fighters. Fighting releases anger."

X was backed up in a corner now, like a scared child. "Now if you don't want me to call BG and tell her you called her a short Mexican so she can help me beat you up, I suggest you leave." she said before kicking him out of her house

" And stay out!" she yelled slamming the door loudly. 'Will I ever be able to make her not hate me?' He wondered desperately.

As X sat there on the side walk a short guy almost tripped over him, and he looked up to see the culprit. "Listen punk I'm in a bad mood so don't me-...Gar?"

"Yeah love to talk but Rachel called. Said something about that Malchoir kid...and I have to get my mind off BG." he said before dashing off, trying to see if a visit to his oldest, and best friend Rachael would help the pain he was feeling now.

* * *

A/N: that's it for this chapter! Now a word from our sponsors...  
This was brought to you by orange soda *commercial gets lost and Vic and Karen appear*  
Listen you two tempered problem girls; you need more CyBee fluff come on!!  
If you the reviewers think so too add it in your review! Tell those dunby authors you want more CyBee!

PS: Rachael and Gar friendship fluff, no romance between them, he is still with BG. Sorry gar/rae fans.


	5. HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!

Disclaimer: No.

Gar was standing in front of the old purple three-story house, the one Rachel called home. He took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. DING DING DAN DOOM, the house sang.

An elderly man opened the door. He had hazel eyes and graying hair. He was wearing a black suit with a bright red tie. He stood aside and allowed Gar to enter, pointing with his hand to the staircase that led to Rachel's room. Gar smiled at the man before jumping to the staircase, ready to see how his friend was doing.

KNOCK KNOCK! Rachel raised her head from her lavender with gray swirled pillow and glared at her black door. She didn't know who was on the other side. She did call Gar...but he had plans with BG. She shook her head, trying to get these weird thoughts of jealousy out of her head, and went to open the door.

On the other side stood Gar, with dirt all over him, flower pedals in his green hair, and a goofy smile on his face. She couldn't help it, she laughed at his appearance.

He raised his eyebrows. Rachel was...laughing? This was bad.

"Rachel tell me what's wrong. You said something about that Malchoir guy."

At the mention of his name tears reformed in her eyes. She didn't like showing emotion but with what he did to her, she had a right to.

"H-he never l-liked me that sick bastard!" she told Gar in clenched teeth "HE just USED me to get that stupid Terra back! Terra! Can you believe it? That girl who screwed you over in 7th grade! Ughh I hate him!" she yelled to her ceiling.

The action that Gar did surprised her. She thought he was just going to say a stupid joke or something and then get the group to beat the living day lights out of him. She didn't expect him to...hug her.

"Shhh Rae it's okay. We can sulk together. Love stinks."

She looked at him with an eyebrow arced. What did he have to sulk for? He had that Spanish new girl!

"Gar you have BG." She said with an eyebrow arched.

"But she has someone else." He said back, his head hanging.

"Oh Gar I didn't know. It just seemed so obvious that you two liked each other." She hung her head as well, and they sulked together.

"It doesn't matter. Come on. Let's go get everyone so we can go hunt Malchoir down. I might not be able to face BG right now, but she's strong, so we'll need her." He said picking his head up slightly.

"Gar you don't have to do this." she told him her emotionless tone coming back.

"Oh yes I do!" He said before grabbing her hand and leading her to her door with his electric green phone in his other hand.

TTTTTTTT

X took a deep breath and picked himself up off the sidewalk and walked back up to the door. "No way are you getting rid of me so easily..." he said stepping up to the door. Before he knocked, movement caught his eye, and he looked in through the window and saw Alex on the phone wildly gesturing. She jumped once and smiled and then hung up the hone, twirled around, and collapsed on the couch, still smiling.

X looked in through the window again, then turned his head away. He didn't want anyone to think he was a stalker. 'What am I doing? Why the hell do i really care that much?' he asked himself as he knocked on the door again. Alex got up off the couch and went over to the door, and this time when she answered, was smiling.

"X!" she exclaimed, stepped forward, and hugged him. He froze, didn't move an inch. She pulled away quickly though, and smiled again. "Sorry, I'm just excited. But I have to go anyway, so..." she tried to close the door, but it was stopped by his foot. She looked at him, trying to be angry, but was obviously too excited about something. "What?" she asked looking a bit pissed off.

"Uh... I... What are you so excited about?" he asked, looking at her smiling. She did a tiny little hop, and talked loudly and quickly. "Wewwllll.... I just got some good news from Kory, that's all. So, what are you still doing here?" she said, watching him rock back and forth on the steps.

"I just wanted you to accept my apology. I just didn't want you going anywhere with that jerk." he said looking angry as he remembered the stupid boy. Alex's eyes got wide with mystery.

"Why?" she asked genuinely confused. He studied her face, looked at her wide green eyes and long blond hair.

"Well... I... you try and figure it out Alex." he said slowly, looking at the floor. And with that, he turned on a heel and headed towards the red and black motorcycle parked on the curb. Alex stood there, watching him leave.

"What did he...? Oh." she said, looking in the distance, closing the door and pulling her shoes on.

TTTTTT

"X!" she yelled her blond hair whipping behind her as she ran through the vacant school halls. She went out through the double door leading through to the cafeteria, and then to the courtyard. She stopped as she saw X, and ... something else too. She froze her tracks.

TTTTTT

X wandered around the courtyard, thinking to himself. He looked up as a redheaded girl, Rosie bounded over to him. She stopped and yelled, "Hi Xavier!" X rolled his eyes. He came so he could be alone, not so he could spend time with the notorious stalker, Rose Kali.

"Rose." he said looking at her with little interest. She smiled and giggled, giving him a hug. He tried to squirm free, but to no avail.

"Awww!" are you sad? I'll cheer you up!" she said quickly pressing her lips to his. It was lightning fast, and unexpected move that he had no time to dodge. It came out of nowhere whatsoever.

"RMPHH!" came his muffled cry as he tried to struggle free, trying not to hurt the girl yet. His efforts, useless, but she finally released him as they heard a soft voice yell "X!" and the cafeteria doors flew open. There stood Alex, wide eyed, taking in the scene before her.

X's eyes went wide. Of all bad times... why now? "Alex? wh-what are you doing here?" he said staring at her still shocked face.

"I... I came to let you know I accept your apology, and... But... never mind, I was wrong. Guess I'm not very good at figuring things out, so ...bye, I guess." she said, turning around on the heel of her shoe and walking back out the doors. Rose looked up at the girl who had just left.

X looked down at Rose. "Get off me." he said, shoving her to the side and chasing after the blond. "Alex!" he yelled loudly. But, by the time he got outside, she was nowhere to be seen. He sulked his head and walked, until he felt the slight vibration of his phone ringing in his pocket.

X flipped open his black and red phone, checking the caller id. "Gar?" he said aloud. What could he want? Nonetheless, he picked up the call. "Hello?" he said sullenly into the phone.

"Dude ... you seem upset." he heard Gar say through the phone, with cries of 'Gar. You don't have to do this!' in the background.

"Yeah I'm a bit bummed. But what's up?" he said trying to sound more cheerful. Gar growled slightly.

"Well that sick bastard Malchoir never really liked Rachael... the douche-bag just used her. So now we are rounding up the gang to give him a smacking." he said quickly.

"By the gang... you mean..." he asked sounding a bit worried.

"Oh, Richard, Kory, Vic, Karen, Rae, Alex, you... BG..." X's eyes flew open.

"Alex will be there?" he said hastily.

Gar was raising an eyebrow on the other side of the phone, where Rachael was hiding her face in her hands, BG was rubbing her back, Kory and Dick were holding hands and smiling, while also trying to comfort Rae, and Alex was sitting in the corner, punching her fist into her hand and muttering very impure words and insults to herself directed at Malchoir. Karen sat with Vic, both listening to Alex and occasionally giggling when she said some words they had never even heard. BG then walked over and put a comforting hand on Gar's shoulder, and nodded, mouthing, 'Rachael will be okay. We'll help."

X was smiling. He could explain to Alex. "I'll be right there." he said flipping his phone shut.

TTTTTT

Gar smiled at his phone. "X is coming!" he shouted to the rest of the gang, then shrugged BG's hand of his shoulder.

She looked at him with sad dark chocolate eyes. "Gar about what you saw at my house. It wasn't what it look-"

"What it looked like! Save it, I've heard it all before."

"No YOU listen Gar. That guy you saw, his name is Steven err Eriksson but everyone calls him Steven...anyways he's my brother. He lives on his own now, and has a daughter coming soon. He's family, NOT my boyfriend!"

Gar was speechless. He had it all wrong. "S-sorry. I jumped to conclusions"

"It's fine. I still got some anger left in me though...so I'm gonna enjoy beating the living daylights out of Malchoir."

"Yeah you do that. I'll go comfort Rae"

"...okay"


End file.
